Thrown away
by debaVsdeba
Summary: Once again rangers united in Shiba house. Jayden is very happy to see their friendship is unaffected by time. But why distrust breaking them apart? Who's behind this?
1. Chapter 1

**_Thrown away:_**

**A/n: Hi friends welcome in my first fan fiction that I'm publishing for you people. I've tried to avoid any kind of fault and make this story attractive as far my knowledge permitted. This story is directly inspired by Alpona's story "spellbound" and "silhouette". So some time you will find few similarities between these stories. But I've a different idea, but still not very sure about it. Maximum part of this story still belongs in my brain, and only 7 ch. in my rough notebook. And I've to learn many important things about writing, because my position is just shifted from reader to writer. Your valuable review will help me to improve this story ...so please review, how do you like this and why? **

_"Broken friendship is just like a shattered mirror, no one can fix it"-_ unknown

1. Chapter 1: Again together

After two and half year again all samurai rangers are gathered again in Shiba house, yes a reformed Shiba house, to attend carefree boy Mike and sweet hearted Emily's 1st anniversary party. Not only rangers but also their family's were present there. Emily was very happy because Serena hosting that party along with Jayden. It was like a family gathering more than a social gathering. Antonio was in charge of kitchen. Now he is one of the most valuable members of the house. Actually after returning from world tour there was no place for Antonio to stay, so primarily he planned to hire a condominium, but it was too much to afford for him. So, when Jayden offered him to stay with him, he had no option but to accept that. And from then cooking is his department.

The opened and Gia entered, "hey guys!" Emily gave a hug to her and she returned it. After realising herself from Emily, Gia looked around, "where's Mia and Antonio?"

"Antonio working in his department..." before Mike could finish his sentence, Antonio shot out from kitchen. He was sweating heavily, "and Mia preparing one of her most dangerous dish! I'm not enough to resist her" he finished his sentence just after seating before mike. "Hey!"Mike left his position on sofa immediately, to avoid his fancy jacket to be litter by sweat. He was near to start argument. But cut short by Antonio, "where's Lauran? It's already 7pm!" Emily and Mia's mothers were on farthest corner of the room were talking about girl things. "Yes, where's Lauran?"

"Don't worry, your buddy is coming" said Jayden when he was walking in the hall, "her flight is 6 hour late"

"And how do you know that?"Gia was curious.

"She told me near 30 minutes ago." Jayden smirk mockingly, indicating towards Antonio "because she is very caring for him"

"Is it seems wrong to you?" Kevin shot his question towards Jayden followed by closing the book that he was reading and left it on centre table.

"Certainly not, everyone wants to keep his or her loving thing safe" replied Jayden followed by holding his girlfriend's hand and delivering a comedy stance. Every one burst in to laugh.

"Jay, are you sure that you are ok?" Gia questioned "you are not acting as usual, you seems too much jolly than usual."

Before Jayden could open his mouth to answer, Mia entered in room with a huge tray with few bowls on it, "now I'm going to represent my very very special dish..."

Before she could place the tray on centre table, Antonio noticed that book on the table-"s-stop" Antonio shouted out as well as rescuing the book from being used as 'tea mat'. It was his text book of 'marine science' sent by the institute from where Antonio pursuing distance course on it. He delivered a blazing look to Kevin. "Don't look like a hungry wolf to me." Kevin told just shifting his eyes from Antonio to ceiling. Jayden and Gia exchanged meaningful smile as well as Mia's and Emily's mother, Kevin's parents just entered in hall, so they failed to understand anything. Kevin and Antonio just started arguing but cut short by Mia, who was stunted a moment before. "Boys just stop it." finally she landed her handheld tray on the centre table "every one comes here" ordered Mia. She started handing each one a bowl.

"Umm...smells good...what's it?" Mia asked when she handing a bowl over to Gia.

"It is my special..."Mia started, "dangerous showy combination of delicious fish and colourful aluminium paints" Antonio finished und his breath, but everyone could hear him without difficulty. "Shut up! It is 'lightning greeter smoked salmon with thunder butter coated creel noodles, pazza and pork with delicious weeds', isn't it good."

Every one exchanged a look along with fear. "Nothing in the world is left behind" Antonio exchanged a look with Mike. "I've a debate, if I can digest those lightning and thunder" after gulping Kevin muttered throwing a suspicious look toward the bowl.

Emily was first person on the hall who proceeds to put a spoon full of soup inside her mouth; everyone looks breathless like they were watching a horror movie. "Mmmmm...really delicious. You really improved after cookery course."Everyone realised their breath after Emily's recommendation. "Everything is Ok. You really improved but not about choosing name." Mike said just after putting a piece of fish on his twisting tough, avoiding Antonio's dismay.

"Really, after hearing that giant name, I was nearly heart attack." Kevin's father shied.

Everyone burst into laugh once again.

Suddenly Mia rolled eyes on TV, which was almost mute. A news channel was running there. "What's going on over bridge?" Mia whimpers. Every one rolled their eyes on TV just after a moments shock.

/

Lauran was walking through the woods. It is the best shortcut from high way. She was forced to leave taxi, because there was a fatal accident on over bridge. So that bridge was blocked for few hours and it was only car way to rich Shiba House. When she heard that bridge was damaged also due to accident, she decided to leave taxi and to start walking.

She had very few luggages with her, because till now she was not decided to move here permanently, but to stay few months. So, she had a trolley bag, a rucksack and huge box of cupcake held between her left arm and chest, it's for Emily, and a torch on left hand.

It was her familiar woods, no wild animal in here but snakes. So, she was hitting ground as hard as she could in every footstep. Floor was littered by dry leaves, it creating a crackling noise in every footstep.

She already crossed almost 2/5th way. But there was something unfamiliar to her. Something was uncanny, something. What was that? She looked back. Nothing was there, but woods. Highway was far from here, hidden by trees. "_What was that? I felt something_." She rolled her electric torch, spotting the light in different position of those woods. There was nothing. But the uneasy feeling...her sixth sense was alert about coming unknown danger.

She took her samurizer out. It was already 8pm. "_It'll_ _be batter to call others, before they become more anxious_" she told herself. The pulling handle of trolley bag was resting on her west though she was using her right hand to operate her samurizer. She just proceeded to call Antonio. A gust of wind crossed her path from right to left. Her jaws became tighter; she started observing the path way of that sudden wind in narrow eye.

Suddenly she felt someone's presence just behind her. In fraction of second she turned behind...

/

It was 10pm. Antonio was trying to contact with Lauran for 36th time and Jayden was trying for 41st times. Kevin and Mike went to look for Emily. Mia and Emily were with Emily's laptop attached with Mia's morpher, to track Lauran's morpher. Ji was also working with his computer to track Lauran. No one in house touched the dinner, but waiting for Lauran.

"Not good enough, we can't track her. 1st because we are not expert on it. And 2nd her morpher was different than ours and ware not synchronized with ours." Emily let a breath realised from her lungs.

"There are no tress of her morpher within 18km around city" Ji replied still looking on monitor, "it showing Mike's, Kevin's and ours but not Lauran's. I'm afraid that..." before Ji can finish calling bell went off.

**/**

**Next chapter: Zombie **

**Emily ran towards toilet only to find, Mike vomiting, throwing half digested foods along with huge amount of ...BLOOD! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thrown away:**_

**A/n: Sorry for long delay, I was very sick for past few days. Being unable to grab my net book and write something I had no choice but to stay away from it. But after being a bit recovered I already finished chapter 2-7. But no luck yesterday I found a story that was a bit similar with mine (not the subject, but a character). So I had no choice but to omit that 'snow samurai ranger' from my story. Because I didn't want any complain that I'm copying characters from other's story and pasting here. So lack of that character I've to reform this story again—that's awful. I cut my original chapter2 (longest chapter of this story) short, almost 1/5****th**** of its original size and combined with a part original chapter 3 and 4. And more over against my original plan, I let few secret out in this chapter. I'm glad that I didn't put a single ward in previous chapter, otherwise... **

**By the way I'm not satisfied with this chapter by myself. But I can assure you that other chapters will be better than this. And also sorry to say, I'm not going to update this story very frequently. Not only for reformation of this story will take time but I'm already promoted in class X. So after school I'll get very little time to write this story, but I'll try my best to update story regular interval.**

**No more today, as it is my 15****th**** birth day, I'm going to get a delightful dinner along with my parents. :-D**

_Disclaimers: Like most of the members of 'fanfic' I didn't have any legal permission to use any __**'power rangers'**__ character, I didn't own them also, but using them in NON PROFTIABLE PERPOUS._

"_Broken friendship is just like a shattered mirror, no one can fix it"-_ unknown

**Last time: - Everyone was anxious for Lauran. Door bell rang out.**

**2. Chapter 2: Zombie **

Everyone exchanged anxious look. Emily started moving towards the door. With a single powerful pull, she shoots the door open. Oh, no luck Mike and Kevin was outside the door.

"3 people spot dead none was female and the only injured girl is not Lauran." Kevin announced in his usual reluctant voice.

Antonio put his samurizer in his pocket. And step forward towards the monitor. It was showing six different coloured dot on the map, for each of their respective morphers but Lauran's was absent.

_What to do?_ Antonio's brain stopped working. _Where she could go?_

"This tracker was modified to track morphers throughout the world using connection of morphing grid. But it seems her morpher lost access of morphing grid." Mike said.

"It is reasonable. Both red rangers are sharing same power source and grid. So, one of them will lose access. And may be Lauran lost it." Mia said sadly.

"So what to do now?" asked Emily.

"We need to wa..."

"Ji, don't tell that. It's not a time to wait or observe 'incidents carefully.'" Jayden said nearly a tone of whimpers.

"It is best to inform police, at list lets file a missing dairy." Gia suggested.

Jayden was near to cry out; it was very soft and sensitive portion of his mind; although they spent very little time together, but ultimately she was his only sister. His face was red, greenish blue vein was prominent on throat and forehead; tear was shattering at the edge of his lower eye lid. He was filling unrestrictable weakness, may be due to tension. Although he had a training to tackle nerve raking tension, but now that was useless.

Even when everyone was ready to head out from house, Jayden was still too weak to leave the sofa.

Gia places her right hand on the left shoulder of Jayden, "Don't lose yourself, it'll be ok."

Jayden looked directly towered that pink face, directly to the brown eyes. There was tension also, but till that eyes were ready to comfort others. There were only four girls he knows properly, and Gia was the newest. But he could depend on her easily.

He bites his own lip and looked towards Gia again, "I'm trying."

At last Jayden could stand on his own feet. He placed his ice cold palm on her hand, which was still resting on his shoulder.

"Shall we start now?" Emily asked.

"Sure" Jayden nodded.

At the same moment door bell went out again.

Everyone exchanged confused look again.

Ji forwarded and opened the door, and got a shock... Lauran!

They took few moments before reacting.

"What's up?" Lauran looked confused.

"Before explanation please come in." Mia's mother said from the tail of the crowd.

"Thanks, but what's happened?" Lauran asked entering the hall.

"We were very anxious about you. So, we were nearly to inform police about you." Gia answered.

"Oh sorry for that, actually ... however let's move." Lauran said.

Jayden was feeling better than before, he was happier than ever watching this reunion. He forced him to no giving a hug to Lauran.

Lauran held the box of cup cake on the table, "It is my gift for all of you."

It reviled it was full of cup cakes. Antonio felt something not quite right. But he doesn't know why.

"Ok man, it can be wait. But that small bowl of soup made me hungrier than ever, just finish our dinner." Mike said pathetically.

When Antonio passing by the monitor, that Ji left open was showing Lauran's respective colour dot on screen, inside the map of Shiba house!

Dinner started at 11.10 pm, With Antonio's special roast and Mia's special soup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 2.30am. Mike felt hungry again. He was thinking how he could get something. It is like a rule in Shiba house, that no extra food will be stored in fridge. So, he came out from is room in hall. _Wow! The box full of cup cake left in centre table._ Quickly Mike swap in the hall and took two packets of cup cakes out from the box

It tests delicious. Mike planed to eat two more. But just after eating one and half cake, Mike felt something, felt sick. He let himself dropped on sofa to take some rest.

Due to insufficient number of room there Mia was with Lauran in Mia's room, Kevin's parents in Kevin's room, Mia's mother, Emily's mother in Emily's room, Emily and Mike allotted in Mike's room, Kevin and Antonio in Antonio's room, Gia and Serena in Jayden's room, and Jayden shifted in Ji's room for this very night.

Mike's increasing nausea, led him to the toilet, at the last moment he should have to rush towards the door.

A strange noise kicked Emily out from sleep. It was coming from toilet. Mike was absent in the room.

Following that noise Emily ran towards toilet only to find, Mike vomiting, throwing half digested foods along with huge amount of ...BLOOD!

Emily stepped in anxiously; "Are you ok now?" she patted lightly on Mike's back. Mike was too weak to stand perfectly, he rest his back against wall. He was suffering a gasping agony, so was unable to answer immediately.

He flashes again at commode and threw huge amount of blood again, and near to be collapsed, but Emily managed to caught him; "Mike!"...

Emily really kicked out from her sleep, gasping heavily. Slowly she turned her eye on Mike; he was lying on floor on his bedding. Her breath became quite easier after watching that

"Mike!" she called in soft-shaking voice. She put her stapes on cold floor headed towards Mike. She realised what's wrong as well as she touched Mike's, his body is as cold as corpse!

Emily shoots out from her room. In hall there were the box of cup cake on centre table, the packing is ragged. Yes two cakes are missing but only there wrappers are left on floor. Mike ate them! She headed back again, small amount of sticky red liquid on bedding as well as floor. She jumped on the motion less body of green ranger, and eventually an inhuman noise shoot out from her throat-"Mike!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In nether world: on Xandered's ship:**

"Oo...ooaa...Oo. A good start 'Damera'" Octoroo laughs hysterically.

"I didn't think so, I gave a wrong move. So, I've to correct that, and I'll be tough." Damera replied in rough voice.

"Wat was tht?" confusion was playing on Octoroo's voice.

"The cup cake..." Damera turned again to Octoroo

"What your actual plan is?" Octoroo demanded "why don't you putting an end on those rangers?"

"Don't you know that it is batter to break sticks one by one than to try to break all at once?" Damera replied in mocking tone.

"So you're after green ranger's life?"

"No sir, I'm not after them, I'm one step before them."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You'll find that just at right time. What's about here?"

"Ooo...aa. Our new master in cocoon, evolving quickly...aaaoooo" He pointed his stuff at a cocoon, it is looking like egg more than cocoon, it was light brown cover with texture like cocoon's thread along with dark patches, there was few cracks on it, the internal glowing lava was slipping throw it.

"Oh I've to return, there's a problem in house." Damera immediately passes through a gap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Symptoms are similar with arsenic poisoning, in lethal dose." Ji said "but I'm damn sure that it isn't arsenic, arsenic doesn't works so quick. It is also quite similar as lethal dose of paracetamol."

"So what do you suspects?" Gia said.

Everyone was in hospital room, surrounding unconscious Mike.

"It'll be better to analyze what kind of poison that was. Haven't you a doctor friend Ji?" Antonio asked.

Ji nodded affirmative, without a single word.

"I've already verified the mfg. date and exp. Date. Nothing wrong." Kevin said.

"I already gave him some first aid and primary medicine. But I'm not sure that it'll be good enough." Ji was unsure.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I can't order anything in mid night, but I think it'll be better to transfer him into hospital."

"So call an ambulance."

"I think it'll be better to call doctor here." Every one herd Lauran from behind, her eyes seemed sleepy.

"It is a critical case Lau; it is matter of his life." Antonio replied anxiously.

Lauran drawn a sad expression on her faces, and withdraw herself from hall.

Antonio came out into dark garden; Lauran sat on a bench facing toward garden. Antonio sat just before Lauran, "Why did you blaming on yourself? It's not your fault."

"But I can't think myself innocent."

"But what's your problem?"

"I left you people in problem from my arrival. At first I made you people anxious and now this." Lauran let a shy out.

"Oh, come on don't think about what you can't control." Antonio wanted to encourage her "Lauran, it's odd for you, no one seen you before in this condition, you were tough enough for this."

"May be, but it will be unbearable for me if anything bad happens to the team."

Antonio started filling an increasing reluctance about Lauran. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I didn't know by myself."

Ambulance already arrived, with the help of ambulance staffs they placed mike in ambulance and other four samurai went for Jayden's car, and started following the ambulance, leaving Mia, Lauran, Gia and Ji behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio's samurizer went off. "Hallo, we are fine, near hospital"

"Monsters are attacking Shiba house. Lauran, Mia and Ji holding them off!" Gia's flickering voice came though samurizer. A guilt filling started striking in his gut. Jayden told him to put protective symbols in perfect order around house just after renovation finished, it was near a month ago. _Jayden is going to kill me for ignoring his order._

"**Just hold on for few minutes. We are heading back to house.**" Antonio nearly shouted back. Just after he hanged it off he looked at driver's seat, "Jayden, there are monster attack on house.

Everyone pinned their eyes at Antonio,"what?"

"It is impossible. Any evil spirit can't overcome those symbols."

"A...a...actually I putted those symbols in a new arrangement." Antonio started fumbling; he could fill matter going to be too hard for him.

Jayden kicked on break, back seat riders—Kevin and Antonio were nearly hitting their heads to the front seats. "New arrangement?!" Jayden's voice roared like a thunder. He was turned like a cruel wolf, "Did you thought yourself a specialist about it? Today Shiba house is going to be destroyed for your damn experiment..."

Kevin cut them short, "OK guys, now it is important to head back at Shiba house. Em, follow Mike with this car. We will pick a taxi." Emily bites her lip and took few second to realize current situation and nodded immediately. Antonio and Kevin came out from car and then Kevin pulled Jayden out from car. "Ok, Emily. Buy."

"Good luck guys." Emily replied when they heading towards taxi stand.

Antonio became very nevus, first for his own guilt filling, and other than this he was afraid for the wrath of red fire ranger. So he was avoiding eye contact with Jayden.

Within few minutes they managed to get a taxi. Every minute seems as long as a jobless day. Around 15 minutes, they step out from taxi to high way, and let the taxi go. And they started running towards Shiba house. Because they were not sure about present condition of Shiba house and they were trying to keep people's attention away from the house, more over may be they are going to be fight with monsters so they tried to keep peoples far away from this.

As soon as they came close to the main gate of Shiba house they found it was completely blown up. Before they could understand anything properly, they found a huge white thing flying strait towards them. Antonio and Kevin rolled out before it could crush on them, but Jayden was less prepared, it crushed on him with a scram and sent him flying back few feet. Jayden gasped, it was a girl dressed completely white, and brown wavy hair, and light pink skin, within a fraction of moment Jayden recognise her as Gia. Now she was barely conscious about what's going on.

Jayden became very confused, he was not very sure about what to do. He threw a glance at Shiba house, it is burning-flame cannot be seen but huge smoke was coming out from different parts of house. Gold and blue rangers were fighting with mongers. Suddenly a fireball heats them with inhuman speed, caused Jayden flying away few yards along with Gia. It made Gia fully unconscious. Jayden's view blacked out for little moment, because back portion of his head got a very hard collision with hard ground.

"Hi red ranger!" a husky female voice came from just few feet away from Jayden.

Jayden was aware that Nighlok will rise again. He turned his hade left; he got a shock, what's it? He could sharply remember that face!

**A/n: As I'm not sure what the reformed next chapter will be**,** I'm not going to put a hint about coming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thrown away:_**

**A/n: Oh! It is my first English story that crossed 2000 word! :-D**

_Disclaimers: Like most of the members of 'FanFiction' I didn't have any legal permission to use any __**'power rangers'**__ character, I didn't own them also, but using them in NON PROFTIABLE PERPOUS._

_"Broken friendship is just like a shattered mirror, no one can fix it"-_ unknown

**3. Chapter3: Night of monsters**

"Hi red ranger!" a husky female voice came from just few feet away from Jayden.

"Who are you?" Jayden was shocked, it was very familiar voice. But he can't remember the remaining body of that Nighlok. It had a greenish-white jaw; upper portion of her head was like a head of pila. But instead of two large eyes, there were two medium size brightly glowing violet eyes, just bellow it's orange buccal mass like structure; from that buccal mass two elongated tentacle with numerous small barbs came out, those were long up to chest; there were two black long pointed ear on upper portion of head; Its hole body was covered by dark red scale like structure, scales of left arm formed a shield. And moreover there were a wolf face on centre of its chest.

"Oh how sad! Very sad! You can't recognise me? Forgot about our relation!" a mocking tong came from that Nighlok.

**"**You ...you Dayu!" Jayden managed to rise himself again on his feet.

"Ahahaha... very observant, but I'm no more Dayu now! Now I'm Damera! Thousand times faster and stronger, looks smarter also! Hahaha."

"It is impossible you were destroyed and succeed on master Xandered's body!"

"Hahaha! Now I revive myself after destruction of master Xandered's body and merged with a legendary power also! So I'm no more vulnerable!"

"Ok prove it." Jayden pulled his morpher out, "Go go samurai!"

Red ranger blocked a blow from Damera. Then tried to slash on lower portion of her body, but failed. Jayden tried again, but this time Damara locked his sword using her shield on left hand and delivered a powerful diagonal upward blow on Jayden's right west to left shoulder and send him few feet away from her.

"Oh! poor red ranger! You failed to realize my power. I'm going to put an end on this non ending samurai ranger's drama. I'm going to kill each and every samurai rangers."

"Not so easily!" few arrows of blue energy hit on Damera's back, not much damage happened but it sent Damera few stapes forward at Jayden.

Damera turned back, "Oh blue ranger! So you are not going to give up!" before Kevin could deliver more blast, she sent an energy slash from her sword. It sent Kevin few yards away, eventually he demorphed.

Before she could deliver a single word, a strange sound forced her to look behind. Red Ranger leaps into the air and tried slices through Damera's body using 'fire smasher'. She blocked it and forced 'fire smasher' upwards, then within a fraction of second she delivered several slices on Jayden's defenceless chest and abdomen. Eventually she kicked on his chest, sending him few feet away and being demorphed. At the same time she moved her sword as round house kick style, which sliced through pink ranger's chest, she was running towards Damera without any announcement. Mia dropped her sword and rolled away.

"Oh pretty rangers! Why you people unable to understand that you people are not a match with me? Oh what a pathetic condition! So in what condition you rangers will be when you will face my master? I don't think you rangers will survive till my master arises!" Damera taunt them, "I've something more important business! Good buy". Damera disappeared in a huge globe of red flash.

"Mia! Kevin! Jayden! All of you OK?" Antonio rushed towards them from smoke coated gate of Shiba house.

The trio were struggling on ground, Antonio came to help them. He helped Mia to stand on her feet, then Kevin. Then he tried to help Jayden. Jayden were few yards away from them resting his chest on ground. He pulled Jayden from grounded position to kneeling position. Suddenly Jayden snapped Antonio's right hand out from his left arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted out.

"Eh!"

"I said, don't touch me!"

_What new kind of drama this is!_ Antonio thought, he was not only shocked but, he felt a fear rolling throughout his gut.

Jayden lifted himself using last of his strength. His pink-purple cheque shirt was already shocked huge amount of blood. The frontal portion of the shirt already turned dark brown not only for blood but dust also. Blood was still running from wounds and sipping through his shirt and trousers. Antonio was standing just before Jayden. Suddenly he jumped on Antonio pulling white collars of his dark blue shirt. Antonio stumbled back to prevent his fall. "What are you doing?" Antonio scrammed in extreme horror.

"Where you were when you were really needed?" Jayden's eyes were nearly popped out.

"I...I..." Antonio could not speak anything.

"...were helping mongers. Isn't it?" Jayden hissed before Antonio's face. Antonio felt new wound on his head was harting, not only head but there were several wounds on his whole body due to this fight. He felt extreme pain shooting through his whole body. _"Why I'm not passing out again! It is unbearable_" Antonio shouted silently.

Jayden suddenly held his spine sword high, it is clear that he is going to strike Antonio. "Jayden no!" Mia and Kevin shouted out in union, may be because of shock or weakness they didn't even move from their position. Antonio was just stunted; he was as stunted as a baby rabbit could be when a spotlight suddenly flashes on him; he didn't imagine this situation even in his weird nightmares. Antonio was unable to think anything, unable to move; only he felt a burning sadness struggling on his throat.

Jayden strike in lightning speed aiming Antonio's head...a spine sword appeared between two of them from left of Antonio and took the blow itself. Everyone looked at the owner of sword.

"YOU" Jayden shouted out.

**A/n: ...do you think it is indigestible melodrama? As I promised to you guys to try my best for this story, I'm trying. It is heard but I'm trying to write this after the school and lunch break. Now you guys can judge about my performance. So pls. Review bad/good everything that you think about this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thrown away:**_

**A/N: umm... I think need to say sorry, for-1) last time I offered you people a bloody chapter may be it violated the limit for level 'T', but I'm glad to know (from you people) that it was not completely bad. 2) I kept you people waiting for long one and half weeks. Actually, during this time I had a examination and after then attempted to make a game, not using online game makers, but using 'game maker 8.1' and it was a successful attempt, and I learned several thing about GML...ok, keep those personal chaos aside. I think this chapter will be better than previous one.**

_Disclaimers: Like most of the members of 'FanFiction' I didn't have any legal permission to use any __**'power rangers'**__ character, I didn't own them also, but using them in NON PROFTIABLE PERPOUS._

"_Broken friendship is just like a shattered mirror, no one can fix it"-_ unknown

**4. Chapter4: after the war**

"YOU" Jayden shouted looking at his right side

"Emily! Where's Mike?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's I."

"You should have to be in hospital, where's mike?" Kevin said anxiously.

"Samurai duty is greater than our lives. So it is important to save innocent people."

"Innocent! He is helping Nighloks. Hi is responsible for destruction of Shiba house..." suddenly Jayden's voice faded to Antonio, it seemed somehow his auditory system stopped working, it really heart him he could not believe Jayden could behave like this.

But Jayden continues "...for the first time of this century the broken into it."

Antonio dose not showing any visible reactions, but Mia's experienced mind could realize his mental crisis. "Jayden!" Mia said with concern "Jayden you are heart, and loosing blood, it is batter to stop now."

"More over you are excited now; it is not an ideal time of judgement."

Antonio closed eyes; but a tear managed to sip out from closed lid of his left eye. He failed to fill it. He didn't have a sense of time. He didn't know when his friends left him in darkness. Sky was still dark; there are no sign of rising sun till now. Lower end of his eyes was sparkling on fade moon light. He didn't know when they carried Gia and Jayden inside the house and when he sat down on ground and lent his back on partly burned grasses.

There were a complete silence except whimpers of crickets and noise of bat's flattering wings. Those slight noises were not interrupting Antonio's though-

* * *

A mild crackling sound generated as Kevin stepped on the floor of hospital room nearly carrying Jayden on his solder; the floor was littered by shattered glasses and an empty fire extinguisher. A faint light dancing throw out the floor, it was coming from the dangling CFL of the hall, as well as the huge shadow of twin human was playing throw out the floor following the pendulous CFL. Kevin stopped for little moment. He was struggling to held Jayden on his shoulder; it was too tough in his current position.

"Side please!" Kevin heard Emily just from behind him.

Kevin struggled but at last managed to clear a part of the narrow door space for Emily.

The first thing she done, was turning each and every lamp on, but just three of them turned on and one was flickering like a coward candle. And Kevin settled himself next to the wall just beside the door.

Then quickly she removed the saline bottle stand, which was resting upon the bed till then. And also carefully removed the bed shit from each side along with pieces of shattered glass on it and packed it into a poly- bag, and put it just beside the west-bin. She brushed the mattress of to ensure there was no more shattered glass on it. Then she peeped on the cupboard for a fresh bed-shit. Only after perfectly putting it on the bed, she nodded, Indicating Kevin to put Jayden on the bed. Kevin dragged unconscious Jayden towards the bed and leaves him on the bed as genteelly as he could. Emily removed Jayden's boot and helped Kevin to adjust Jayden's body on the bed.

"What's now?" Kevin asked Emily, he was trying to hide his gasping agony as well.

"I could clean his wounds before Jii's arrival." She was unsure what to say, "I think you need a rest and treatment too, there are patches of blood on your shirt."

Kevin turned towards the door without paying any attention on the rest part of the sentence.

"Where you're going?"

"To find Jii."

Emily paused for a moment, _Kevin acting rudely than usual. _She rolled eyes towards Jayden, she was not quite comfortable to be close to Jayden, may be for past events between them, cantering Mike. She observed Jayden once more; blood loss was lower than before. Absentmindedly she frowned; she took a long breath after getting closer to the cabinet just next to the bed. She pulled out a tray fill with various medicine, cotton-pad etc.

* * *

Jii was adding final piece of leucoplast on Mia's throat. "That's all?" Gia asked anxiously.

"As far I think Gia. But the sore is really bad. I can't say if she was not morphed then."

Kevin was waiting outside the door, Jii stormed out with him.

Mia tried to get up from divan. Gia stopped her, by pressing down, "don't push yourself". Mia putted her head back to pillow. "And try not to use your neck too much." Gia added with a worm smile. "Now I could realise why all of them becomes mad when I suggests them to take some rest."Mia replied with a weak smile, she was tired too, but completely un-willing to sleep for a while. Gia's smile became larger. Mia measured Gia for few seconds, she trapped her plum within her own fingers, she cleared her throat before starting, "you got a shock, didn't you."

"What for what?"

"Don't play dumb. You figured out our secret. Isn't it?"

Gia delivered 'you need to ask after these entire incidents?' look to Mia. Mia already got an answer, so she decided not to press the issue any more.

"You guys are afraid that the secret will be out for me!" After a short pause Gia said again, "you people are quite protective to hide your secret."

"And there is logic behind it. May be first time in century...um can't say definitely about century, but at list during our season it is second time, a non samurai got our secret."

"Second time?"

"The first one was Antonio. He came from a non samurai family; Jayden let him know the secret of samurai. And now you, but this time I can't blame Jayden. The incidents' pushed you towards the secret."

Gia felt uncomfortable to continue this conversation.

"Oh! Mia, are you ok?" Mia's mother entered on the room.

"Mom!" Mia grinned brightly, just like a small girl.

Mia's mother sat on divan just before Mia and put one of her hand on her head.

Gia was near to leave that room, but turned back, "hey you found Antonio any where?"

"Last seen when he was fighting with Jayden."

"Ok" she stormed out from the room. '_He was fighting with Jayden! Huh! It was just opposite; Jayden attacked him like a maniac'_ her thought was interrupted when she stepped out from main gate. There were no more moon light, sky is now dark indigo, but with every moment the colour becoming lighter. Stars were getting dimmer as sky being bright. It was summer, so the breeze seemed comfortable to Gia. It was clearing her mind up. Suddenly she noticed a black shadow lying on floor, about sixty feet away from her position. Hesitantly she stepped towards it; it was a human figure... "Antonio!" she called out but, there were no response. She tapped on the solder of the shadow human.

"Um!" Antonio's flow of thought was interrupted, "You!" It was dark, but there was enough light to identify someone. "What are you doing here?" there was astonishment on Antonio's tone.

"I'm asking you back." She sat on ground just beside Antonio folding her legs, same as Antonio.

"Just noting."

Gia let a breath out, hugging her own folded legs, "I know you're hurt."

"Not physically yet."

"Mentally?... don't try to tell a lie. May be I'm a newbie but I already have sufficient knowledge about you guys."

"Really!" Antonio smiled.

"What's wrong?" Gia demanded.

"Yap...you may know much stuff about us...but..."

"But the only matter is ...you want to prove that you were not offended for Jed's rude actions."

"It's half truth."

"SO, what's the truth is?" she taunted Antonio.

"I was stunned at first, because I lost my preparation for that type of situation for a while. After being a ranger I rarely got a violent behaviour like that."

"Huh!..." Gia now really became confused, she looked straight at Antonio.

"Yah, he was a bit violent when he was young...um...I last saw him, when I was six. He was violent and impatient, he rarely care any one if he failed to get anything, no matter if it was Jii or others. But may be samurai training taught him patience and stuffs. He never acts that way."

"Did you think Jed is under some kind of influence?" Gia asked anxiously.

Antonio smiled silently, shaking his whole body, "I dun no. But as far I think, it isn't that kind of big deal."

"Nothing cleared up..."

"Last time we won the battle with master Xandered, but put our samurizer away and lost our team spirit. And during battle Jayden had a responsibility to keep himself as an idle before rest of us, but now he didn't have such responsibilities. So, he listening his heart more than his brain."

"I'm amazed by yours stamina!" she said resting her chin on her right knee.

Already darkness was cleared up, the sky turned into bright blue. Gia watched the lightning for a while, "now let's move. Lauren will not permit you to hang out here even for a single night."

"Lauren is not that possessive for me."

They started moving towards Shiba House. "So, I think you were shocked. Not for Jed's action, but... I think it is heard for you to find your loving person as power ranger."

"Not at all. I heard stories about power rangers when I was younger..."

"Stories!" Antonio taunted Gia.

"Yup, my father faced them for several time. More over I know almost everything about Samurai rangers..."

"Your Father!" Antonio frowned and looked straight towards Gia "who is he? You never told about your family."

"Hey, what made you so serious?" may be Gia was preparing to tell him something more but Kevin interrupted on that conversation. He was walking towards gate. "Jii, ordered to gather everyone on hall." he announced firmly.

"But why?" Gia is really confused this time.

"I don't know"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to admit that I'm going to post this story near after 2 months. Yesterday I returned from hospital, and still bed ridden. I'm reading books but... Anyway, I just checked spelling and grammars, if still there are any mistakes I'm begging your pardon for this in advance. Near about 6p.m my net-sim will be activated, then I'll upload this for you people. And I think within a week chapter 6 will be finished... But after all I'm not enjoying this prolong and annoying rest. OK. **


	5. after the war 2

**_Thrown away:_**

**A/N: OOPSS! It's too late. However I pointed out the main weakness of my story- it is description and lack of knowledge in Morden English (not text book English, I think I've sufficient knowledge about it, at list to earn showy marks in exam.) to fix it I'm working on it. But I already massed up before and the only way to fix it is 'rewrite' the story, but I'm too lazy to make that job, more over I don't want to delete my first story, and I'm working heard to fix it. So may be after finishing the story I'll do the job.**

_Disclaimers: Like most of the members of 'FanFiction' I didn't have any legal permission to use any **'power rangers'** character, I didn't own them also, but using them in NON PROFTIABLE PERPOUS._

_"Broken friendship is just like a shattered mirror, no one can fix it"-_ unknown

**5. Chapter5: after the war2**

All of them gathered on hall, except Mike and Jayden. Everyone was a bit confused. Jii left just announcing his final order to non rangers to leave Shiba house within one hour.

None of the present people was happy, but most of them realized the actual cause. More over as an ex ranger they were taught to not to ignore their mentor, but clearly they were unhappy. Gia was the only one who was not showing any reactions. She started walking towards Jii's library, not knowing what to ask. She stopped just in front of the library room. The door was closed. She knocked twice on it.

"Come in."

Gia pushed the door to open it, it seemed it was locked from inside. Then she turned the knob on the door lock to unlock it and stepped inside the room.

"Need to ask something?"

"Eh...!" Gia was a bit confused.

"I know what you'll ask for..." Jii announced when he was starring though out the book shelves for something important.

Gia was not sure what to do or what to ask; even she had no idea about her own need.

"Jayden's condition is better than before, you could go there. Just don't touch him." Now jii turned to Gia, "I'm really sorry for that rude attitude. But trust me we need it, and a final word... As you already found your friends are ranger, please keep them secret, not only for us but for your safety too."

Still Gia was speechless, after few seconds waiting Jii said again, "If our conversation is already done then you need to go."

"Ah... thanks sir." Gia said hesitantly before leaving the library room.

* * *

**In nether world: on Xandered's ship:**

"oooh...you were too close to destroy rangers, why you held yourself back? To increase our problems?" Octoroo charged at Damara when she steeped in ship.

"oooh you disturbing insect, be nice to a leady." Damara said imitating Octoroo's voice.

"Hey don't imitate me."

"I don't want to, Mr. Squid."

"I...'m not a SQUID!"

"YOUR TRENTACLES PROVING THAT."

"You're constantly teasing me from when you revived your form."

"BECAUSE YOU CONSTANTLY ACTING WIRED, SINCE Master Xandered's destruction..."

"WIRED!"

"I don't know other words to explain your attitude."

"Your attitude is frustrating. Why leave those rangers alive?"

"Just think why I used the word 'Wired'. We planed something, could you remember that?"

"Oh yes, to kill ran..."

"Just stop it." Damara took her position on a tea table, "it is really hopeless!"

"I told you if you ever touch that, I'll rearrange your limbs!" Octoroo let out an evil screech.

"Auuu... I'm ..." Damera curiously picked a ball, looks like poke ball but green in colour instade of red and white "what's the...?"

"I...I just can't remember."

"Then II think you have amnesia." She observed it carefully "it is like a camera or some thing..."

"I remembered that...just some time before I modified it. Oaoooow." He started to play around the cabin.

"And for which parpous?" Damera asked Octoroo with great excitement.

Octoroo turned to Damera and covered his mouth,"Oh! I never said I managed to remember total thing..."

Damera let out a growl, "If you continue this I'm afraid that I'd not be able to resist the urge to kick you out from ship."

"Ohm it's nice... It's nice... I remembered...ooooaoooo" Octoroo continue dancing hysterically throughout the cabin. Damera came across him, "now it is your turn,just tell me how to get my energy on my 'crescent blade' back."

"Energy! What for what!" Octoroo sounded like he just fallen from sky.

"You never told what it was but you charged it once before and I felt it's gone when I sucked those rangers."

"Energy! I can't remember that kind of ...UAHH!" Octoroo flew away as Damera really kicked him and made a dent just two inch below the window.

"Uhh... How lucky I'm!" Octoroo realised a breath of comfort.

"Not more than two inch."

* * *

**Shiba house:**

Emily tapped Kevin's shoulder; Kevin turned his head and delivered a confused look to Emily. "Are there something wrong with you?"

Kevin shrugged her hand off, "nothing big."

"Then there are some things..."

"Oh not at all, nothing means nothing!"

"At list don't tell me you are enjoying a sunbath in this midsummer."

They were on backyard. Wind was fluttering inside their training suit. Both of them were in back yard. It was 11 a.m. but already sun became cruel. Everyone left three hours ago, house except six rangers and Jii.

"What a pain. Why you are sticking with me!"

"Because I want to know what bothering you."

"And why you supposed that?"

"Because you people are not acting in normal way."

Kevin let a deep breath out and turned to face Emily, "I can't say about others but I've no problem."

"So why you're passing a lonely time? Even not reading books for near about one hour or may be more?"

"One hour!"

"I returned from Hospital near about one hour ago. And since then or may be from far before you are here, standing like a statue." Emily put her one hand back and locked it with other hand.

"Ok. There are some things important?"

"Lunch already on dining table; just waiting to be served."

"Not hungry yet."

"And that is wired. You never skip lunch!"

"What about others?" Kevin said reluctantly.

"I already feed Jayden. Others are waiting for you."

"So, I'll be there within few minutes."

"You already told Jii to wait near half an hour ago." She unlocked her hands, "If you came after lunch, then I'll be in problem with washing stuffs."

Kevin closed his eyes tightly just for a moment, frankly expressing his annoyance through it. But Emily just shrugged it off, still waiting for Kevin. Kevin turned to face Emily; he tried his best to keep his voice calm, "OK, let's go!"


End file.
